Boromir's Gone
by Turkoist
Summary: Boromir proposes to Ellie with his love, when Boromir dies and Aragorn and the others travel to Rivendell. Ellie leaves.. Aragorn and the others must find her before something happens to her. They all must protect her, while they try to bring Boromir back
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys. I do not own the lord of the rings, or any of the characters. This is my first time to write a story_**

_**so I hope you enjoy it . Please review.**_

Chapter One: The Horn of Boromir

The morning blossomed with the brightest sunlight that warmed and covered the city of Minas Tirith. The city guards were looking out on watch for Boromir's return. It had been seven long days, since Boromir left Gondor for Rivendell for the council that Lord Elrond had called upon. Just the night before, Ellie worried about Boromir , as his ox- horn could be faintly heard to the west. Her heart raced and could be heard in her ears as she received the most horrible feeling , that something had happened. Boromir was only suppose to blow the horn when in danger and of the aid of Gondor. Ellie raced through the citadel into the garden , that overlooked the Pelennor fields and into the pitch black of night. In the middle of her worrying, she remembered all the good times she had spent with Boromir and Faramir from childhood. As the two brothers grew older, she realized that she had fallen in love with Boromir and received love from Faramir , as an older brother she never really had. Ellie began to weep because she was frightened that Boromir had gotten hurt or injured in the night. As she shook in sobs, she remembered the promise Boromir had made to her before leaving for Rivendell.

Flashback

" Ellie, I must bid you farewell, my love. I must ride out to Rivendell for the council that Lord Elrond has summoned. Farmir will watch over you, until I return safely. I have told my father that we shall be married , when I return. Though it aches me to leave you , I must go." replied Boromir as he kissed Ellie passionately on the lips before climbing up on to his brown horse.

Tears welled up in Ellie's eyes, as she grabbed hold of the horses reins. " Boromir, please let me come with you." she said as Boromir gazed deeply into her light blue eyes with his own. He sighed deeply, as he with drew his gaze to his younger brother Faramir, who stood a few feet behind Ellie watching her tears fall.

Boromir drew his hand and stroked her cheek wiping away the tears. " Ellie.. I don't want you to get hurt on the way there with me.. I would be putting your life in danger, since orcs roam freely through these lands. You cannot come along, Ellie." Ellie still held the reins as she tried holding back her tears. " Boromir.. Please don't leave." Boromir took her hand in his, as he pulled out a gold ring with a red radiant stone in the middle. He held the horse still as he got off the horse, and put the ring on Ellie's finger. " Ellie , I have loved you for as long as we have known each other. I love you and I will always love you. It doesn't matter , where I am or where you are.. I always will love you for eternity and beyond. Please.. Will you marry me when I return?"

Ellie felt her spirit lift , as she blushed deeply . It turned out that Boromir really did love her. " Oh Boromir.. I love you too. Yes. I will marry you."

End of Flashback

Faramir appeared in the garden, after hearing the horn being blown to the west of Gondor. Faramir looked into the garden and saw Ellie sobbing and shaking . Faramir ran up to her and took her in his arms hugging her, " Ellie.. What's wrong?" Ellie continued to cry and didn't answer Faramir, as he grew more and more worried about her. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, as he tried calm her down.

The guard approached Faramir and Ellie reporting that Faramir must leave and try to find his eldest brother Boromir. Faramir had to leave Ellie at the time, and it pained him terribly to leave her in tears but, he had his duties and he left to the west.

_**Sorry guys gotta cut off at this part, but please review.. I'll write somemore.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note about Ellie:

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: light blue eyes

type: human

Ellie is not exactly Gondorian, when she was young , she was found wondering around in the city of Minas Tirith with no family. Boromir and Faramir noticed this when they were young: Boromir was Ten and Faramir was Eight . Ellie couldn't remember what happend to her family because she was four years old. She lived within the city of Gondor in a small estate, that Boromir found for her. She grew up with the two brothers, and she never thought back on her family. In the story she may find out about her family. So, Ellie doesn't remember anything about where she came from, what happend to her family, and how she really wondered into Minas Tirith. So, she was raised with the two brothers just like any gondorian girl at that time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys, I appreciate the reviews. Sorry about chapter two being a Author's note, but I just wanted to make sure to tell you more about Ellie. Right now, I'm pretty sure you guys are dying to read the next chapter so here it is. Please review afterward.**_

Chapter two: I'm coming with You

The guard approached Faramir and Ellie, reporting that Faramir must leave and try to find his eldest brother Boromir. Faramir had to leave Ellie at the time, and it pained him terribly to leave her in tears but, he had his duties and he prepared to leave to the west.

Ellie followed behind Faramir, as he prepared his provisions and his horse for th**_e west of _**Minas Tirith to find Boromir. After sharping and sheathing his sword, Ellie spoke to Faramir, " Faramir.. It has been Seven long days, since Boromir has left us both. I have suffered for a week, wondering if Boromir is alright and uninjured . You know I have slept in the garden every night, waiting for his return to Gondor. Will you not take me with you ?"

Faramir paused and turned to look behind at Ellie, who's tears had not yet ceased to fall. Faramir sighed deeply , thinking about whether to bring Ellie along with him or not. Of course, Ellie really did love his brother and Faramir, himself, hated to watch Ellie suffer over Boromir's leave, seven days ago. He lifted his brown eyes onto Ellie's tears stained face as he noticed a little ring of black underneath each of her eyes. She had truly stayed up all night waiting for Boromir to return to her.

Faramir remembered what Boromir had told him before he left, " Faramir, you shall protect, care, and watch over Ellie in my stead, like you always do when I am gone. She will truly worry about me, while I am gone.. If I do not return my brother, take care of Ellie and take my seat in this kingdom. Protect her, my brother no matter what."

Faramir wiped away her tears with his glove upon his hand. " Ellie.. I .. Shall take you with me to find Boromir because I cannot watch or leave you to dwell here in your sorrow and suffering for Boromir. No matter how much danger we shall come upon, I will protect you like the loyal Brother you never had. Come, we must leave quickly."

Ellie sprinted back to the garden, snatching up her sword and cloak as she peered looking out of Pelennor fields and into the cold night. She whispered to the night, " Boromir.. Faramir and I are coming for you.. Please stay alive and unharmed ." Ellie turned away and sprinted to the lower level of Minas Tirith to Faramir, who awaited her at the gates with his brown horse. She approached Faramir at the gate, who stood by his horse talking to the guards . One of the guards spoke as she appeared before Faramir, " My lady, you cannot past this gate." As Faramir helped Ellie upon the horse and getting on in front of Ellie he spoke, " She is coming with me to look for Boromir. She is the lady that was going to be my brother's wife. She shall pass."

The guards looked stunned that Faramir would take a lady with him on the journey to find Boromir because they would risk being ambushed by orcs. The stakes were very high since, orcs roamed the lands freely killing anyone and everything in their sight. The guards opened the gates letting Faramir and Ellie leave the city of Gondor. Faramir kicked that sides of his horse and they were on their way through Pelennor fields, just as dawn had broke through the skies as they traveled to the west . They were on their way to find Boromir's location, where the horn was heard... Near the river.

_**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, while I continue on writing chapter four. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys, I'm back. Well here's a new chapter of Boromir's Gone. I hope you enjoy it, so please review. **_

Chapter Four: Boromir

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili fought through the great number of orcs that had surrounded them. " 17, 18,19,20!" replied Gimili as he thrashed his ax into the orcs around him. Legolas smirked slightly as he shot arrows into the orcs that were coming down hill. " Gimili, I've already past you with killing 5 more orcs. 25! 26!" Shouted Legolas as he killed an orc behind Gimili. "Blast it Legolas, he was mine!" Gimili growled at Legolas.

Aragorn was getting irrated with all these orcs and he had to reach the hobbits. After killing two more orcs, Aragorn heard Boromir's ox horn, yet again. " The horn of Boromir. He calls for aid!" said Aragorn as he fled up hill to help Boromir.

In the distance, Faramir rode up near the river, which took them two days to reach the river. Ellie was asleep holding on to Faramir and using his shoulder as a pillow. Faramir didn't mind that Ellie used his shoulder as a pillow but, he was glad to see her rest from worrying. Then Faramir heard Boromir's horn again as he followed the sound. Ellie awoke to the sound of Boromir's horn and the galloping of the horse.

The feeling came back to Ellie as began to worry once more about Boromir. The unsettled feeling in her chest and heart as they approached the source of the sound... Boromir.

Boromir slashed and killed the orcs that were coming toward Pippin and Merry: Two hobbits of the Shire. The leader of the orcs approached Boromir , shooting an arrow into Boromir's chest. Boromir felt the hit of the impact of the arrow to his chest as he still fought back the orcs. Then another arrow shot and hit Boromir. Boromir collapsed to his knees as the last arrow plunged into Boromir as he fell to the ground. The leader smirked with pure evil at Boromir, who glared at the leader with anger. Aragorn fought the leader of the orcs, and killed him, and appeared at Boromir's side.

A small trickled of blood left Boromir's lips as he began to speck, "Aragorn.. I know I'm not going to make it ... please will you p-protect the one I - I love ?"

Aragorn placed his hand on Boromir's head, " I shall protect her, with my life and watch over here with open eyes, Boromir."

Boromir let a small smile slip and his eyes went blank... Boromir was dead.. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili gave their respects to Boromir as they stood around him. Suddenly, Aragorn unsheathed his sword , Legolas pulled out an arrow and strung his bow, and Gimili lifted his ax as a horse approached. Faramir and Ellie approached Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili , who lowered their weapons. Ellie looked at Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili getting off Faramir's horse. Her eyes lite with fright and agony as tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to get by Aragorn. Aragorn took hold of Ellie by the waist as she tried to fight him and she began to scream. Legolas, Gimili, and Faramir stood quiet as Ellie cried and screamed..

" Boromir! Noooooooo! Boromir, nooooooo!"

_**I think I'm going to cry... Boromir is dead. But that is not the end of this story. Please review.**_


End file.
